1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical fastener applying device and, more particularly, to a surgical fastener applying device adapted to apply helical fasteners to tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Commercially available surgical fastening apparatus are well known in the art, some of which are specifically adapted for use in various surgical procedures including, but not limited to, end-to-end anastomosis, circular end-to-end anastomosis, open gastrointestinal anastomosis, endoscopic gastrointestinal anastomosis, and transverse anastomosis. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,915,616; 6,202,914; 5,865,361; and 5,964,394 each describe one or more suitable apparatus which may be employed while performing one of these procedures.
In general, a surgical fastening apparatus will include an anvil that is approximated relative to a fastener cartridge during use. The anvil includes depressions that are aligned with, and/or are in registration with slots defined in the cartridge, through which the fasteners will emerge, to effectuate formation. The fastener cartridge typically has one or more rows of fasteners disposed laterally or radially of a channel that is configured to accommodate a knife, or other such cutting element, such that tissue can be simultaneously cut and joined together. Depending upon the particular surgical fastening apparatus, the rows of fasteners may be arranged in a linear or non-linear, e.g. circular, semi-circular, or otherwise arcuate configuration.
During each of the aforementioned surgical procedures, the tissue is initially gripped or clamped such that individual fasteners can be ejected from the cartridge, through the slots, and forced through the clamped tissue. Thereafter, the fasteners are formed by driving them into the depressions formed on the anvil.
Conventional surgical fastening apparatus generally require removal of the device from the surgical site to reload fasteners, thereby wasting valuable operating time. Exacerbating this problem is the generally cumbersome nature of conventional apparatus, which makes navigating the instrument in, out, and around the surgical site difficult. Accordingly, the joining of tissue utilizing such instruments may cause longer than necessary operating time.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide a surgical fastening apparatus wherein removal of the device from the surgical site may be reduced or eliminated, thereby reducing operating time. It would further be advantageous to provide a surgical fastening apparatus with reduced size (e.g., girth, length, width, etc.) to improve maneuverability in and around the surgical site.